Wanted Powers
by livetogetherdiealone
Summary: Rebecca Waters is just like Jess Mastriani. Except Becca sees the future. Now the government has discovered Becca while following Jess, their goals are the same. But they aren't the only ones after Becca and Jess. Becca/Josh. Jess/Rob. Ruth/Matt. Douglas/Tasha. This will contain more than one book!


**Author's Note: Hey readers! I just finished the 1-800-Where-R-You series and decided to write a story about it. My own character is included and review or PM me about if it's good or sucks. Please Review! Ps: Set after book 2 on the first day of school.**

**Disclaimer: Jess will be saying the disclaimer. Jess?  
Jess: Whatever. Livetogetherdiealone doesn't own this series! Bet you didn't see that coming, Becca.  
Rebecca: Haw haw. I DID see that coming. :p  
Jess: o_O. If you don't stop doing that, I will break your face.**

**Becca's POV**

Dammit! It happened again. Ever since that stormy day in Salem, I've been getting visions about the future. Usually in clips of the next day. I remember the accident clearly. I was surfing, not realizing the storm had moved in so quickly. I fell off my board and felt the waves crushing me. The Paramedics told me I died, and when I woke up they were shocked. They were just about to call time of death when the world came floating back to me. I was still in my surf suit, auburn hair plastered to my face with rain, when I opened my eyes to see my mother sobbing on my supposed-to-be-dead body.

"What the…?" The head Medic said. I started to cough violently, water coming up. Reporters were everywhere, and some college students wearing Oregon State tanks were bawling. They didn't even know me! Ralph, the head Medic, started to ask me questions. It was kinda hard to talk with an oxygen mask over my face, but he apparently heard me.

"Do you know your name?" He had said. I could hear my mom yelling my name and sobbing in the background.

My voice being hoarse I had said raspily, "Rebecca Waters."

"Do you know how old you are?" He said. I would've rolled my eyes if my head wasn't pounding.

"I just turned 15." I said more alive. I actually felt pretty good for someone who just drowned. Well, almost if I'm alive. Tears of realization just rolled down my face. I had _died._ But here I am. Alive and feeling good as new. My mother was coming towards me fast. Rain was still falling and the ground was no doubt slick. As expected, she slipped and fell. I pulled the mask off my face and tried to go over to her. That's when the De-Ja Voo hit me. _Didn't that just happen_? I thought to myself. I realized I stopped to stare and then I started to help.  
"Ms. You need to come back to the Ambulance so I can look at you. You just….. _drowned." _No crap Sherlock. I wasn't ever mean to people and never got in trouble, but for some reason I felt like slapping some sense into this guy.  
"Rebecca! You'll be late to your first day at your new school!" Mom yelled from downstairs, bringing me back to the present.  
I sat up in bed and rubbed at my eyes. We had just moved to a small town in Indiana, because reporters had wanted a cover story about the _Girl Who Died and Came Back Alive. _And because my mom was laid off of the Law Firm in Oregon and wanted a change of scenery, but no big. I got out of my messy bed and changed into a light-blue v-neck with ruffles and a pair of jeans. I pulled my wavy hair back into a half up and half down ponytail. I outlined my ocean blue eyes with mascara and eyeliner. I wasn't big on make-up. When you play the trumpet in an Orchestra, it doesn't really matter. I grabbed my sketch-pad that was already filled with sketches usually about my dreams, and put it in my backpack. I grabbed my trumpet and a binder that held lots of music, and headed downstairs. I set my stuff down on the couch and went into the kitchen to greet my mother. I was 15, she was 38. I looked like a mini-mom. She told me I had my father's eyes. We didn't talk about him much, since he died in the 9/11 attack when I was young.  
"Good morning, sweetheart. Sleep well?" She said as she turned to face me. I did actually. Especially when I had a Vision about Orchestra auditions later that day. And of some guy, who I guessed was the teacher, spilled his coffee. I was a sophomore this year, and I was surprised that I got first chair. That was all I saw.  
"Ya. Are you going to eat that peach?" I ask. I LOVE peaches. Just do. Don't know why. She just hands it to me.  
"You didn't pack a big lunch, did you? We are having pizza at a place the neighbors recommended. Did you call your brother and tell him to meet us there?" Oh yea. I forgot to mention my older brother Johnny goes to school here.  
"No. I will after school. What's the place we're going to?" I ask.  
"Mastriani's." She looks at the clock above the sink."Hurry! You're going to be late! I have a case today so you need to take your keys." To the house of course. I don't have a license to drive yet. So I kiss my mom on the cheek good-bye. I wave and head to school.

I walk around my strange new school. I had picked my schedule up in the front office when they told me I was placed in a Junior's homeroom because all the sophomore ones were full. So I headed for homeroom after 1st bell. I walk into the classroom right before the bell rings. The teacher looks at me and asks, "Are you new here, miss?"  
"Yes sir. I'm a sophomore but I was placed in this class." He smiles kindly at me. Then the bell rings.  
"Class. This is Rebecca Waters. She's new here and will be in our homeroom for the rest of the year. Tell the class a little about you, Rebecca."  
"Well, I like to be called Becca. I guess I could say I'm pretty good at the trumpet and drawing." I felt a little awkward standing here with all my stuff, including my instrument. Luckily, they didn't ask me to play. Unfortunately, someone shouted out, "Show us a drawing!" I blush.  
"O-ok." I stutter taking out my sketch pad.

**Jess's POV**

I looked at the new girl when she said she could play the trumpet. And draw. Whoop-dy-doo. At least she doesn't wake up and know where people are, every freakin' day. But I wasn't really focused on her. I was thinking about Rob, and the two kids who popped in my head this morning. So I looked back down at my paper. I'll just have to wait until after school. _Where was Amber? _I thought. She's always here. Cheerleaders are so peppy. School Spirit and all that.  
Suddenly everybody was ooh-ing and aw-ing. I looked up to see what was going. Becca, the new girl, had pulled out a familiar drawing. A drawing of Shane in the cave. _The _Shane I had as a camper this summer at Camp Wawasee.  
"No freaking way." I said out loud. Except I didn't say freaking.

**So. What did you think? Please no nasty comments. I accept constructive criticism. Next chapter will have more of Jess's POV. PLEASE REVIEW! I don't own the last line either, btw.**

**-Livetogetherdiealone**


End file.
